


Bulletproof Thief [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Ensemble Cast, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parker (and Parker/Hardison) vid to My Chemical Romance's "Bulletproof Heart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Thief [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morebliss).



> This is for morebliss, for her donation to help_nz.
> 
> A million thanks to my partner for beta. Spoilers to the end of season 3.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/EnwD5d0PoOs)  
**Download:** [AVI (34Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Leverage_Bulletproof_chinashop.avi) | [MP4 (15Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Leverage_Bulletproof_chinashop.mp4) (right click, save as to download)

["Bulletproof Heart" lyrics by My Chemical Romance](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mychemicalromance/bulletproofheart.html)


End file.
